IEEE 802.11ay can refer to a standard in the mmWave (60 GHz) band, which can be related to IEEE 802.11ad standard, also referred to as WiGig. IEEE 802.11ay describes standards that can increase the transmission data rate in wireless networks, for example, by applying Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) techniques.